


After China

by JirachiStar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, My first fic, Phichit is a little shit, secret santa present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirachiStar/pseuds/JirachiStar
Summary: (Based the day after episode 7)Yuri and Viktor decide to stay in China for a few days after the Cup of China to train a little with Yuri's old rinkmates (well, mostly Phichit). The two have agreed that they want to start dating and, still on a bit of a high from their first kiss, things get a bit heated up in the hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the 2016 Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Santa! :D My giftee is Rach (or "Catsinning" on tumblr), I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D
> 
> For everyone reading this: this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so I hope it's ok XD NSFW was kinda requested on the Secret Santa brief, so while I wasn't planning on doing it, I didn't want to let Rach down, and you know what? I actually really enjoyed writing it XD

"Hold your hips like this," he murmured into Yuri's ear as he placed his hands just below his waist and persuaded his core forwards a touch. "Back straight, arms out. Open your legs a little." Yuri gasped lightly as Viktor glided his skate between Yuri's legs, gliding his right foot further out to the side. _Damn._ The sound of Viktor's blades scraping on the ice still sent chills down Yuri's spine, even if his back was already overheating from the close contact of Viktor's abdomen.

It was the day after _the Cup of China._ Yuri and Viktor had decided to stay in Beijing for a couple extra days so Yuri could practice more with his old skating buddies who were still under instruction from coach Celestino. Not only would it help him to get some opinions from other skaters, but after his performance on the ice over the last couple days, Viktor decided Yuri deserved to spend some time with his old friends for a change. At this moment, Viktor was helping Yuri to perfect his _ina bauer._

*Click* 

In just one moment, the men's attention was redirected about five meters down the rink where Yuri's best friend, Phichit, was taking yet another selfie during their training session. The Thai skater held one finger to his lips as he smirked and winked to his phone.

"Phichit, you'd better not be doing what I think you're doing," warned Yuri. At that second there was a *ping* sound coming from the direction of Yuri's bag. _Oh no he didn't,_ he thought as he dashed off the ice and pulled out his own phone. _He did!_

Yuri opened his Instagram app to be welcomed with Phichit's perfect-as-always selfie with the caption 'This couple is so hot I think we're all going to end up swimming!', and behold Yuri and Viktor in the background in a pose that seemed half pair-skating-practice and half Titanic-spin-off. His face burned red in an instant.

"Wow, Phichit, that's a great photo, you have to teach me about these angles!" Viktor exclaimed, looking over Yuri's shoulder. He often prided himself in his selfies and his fans' praises on them, but even he had to admit that his couldn't compare to Phichit's skills.

"Viktooooorru! Is that all you're worried about?"

"What else is there? Look at all these comments!"

Viktor had a point, all the comments were full of praise. Everyone was rooting for them. He'd said he wanted his skating to prove he was the only one who truly knows Viktor's love, so maybe a few photos on the side too wouldn't hurt. The comments certainly seemed to show he'd achieved this goal. At this realisation, he started to smirk. "Well, it really is a great photo, Phichit."

They spent the rest of their training session practicing quads and step sequences. The skaters shared tips about how they managed to balance a landing after jumping exceptionally high, and how they recover from over-rotations. Staying in Beijing these extra few days really did seem worth it.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"Whew! That training was intense," Viktor announced as they entered his hotel room, "Even I'm exhausted and I was only coaching! Your stamina will always amaze me, Yuri; I could never do that many run-throughs."

"Heheh, it's only when I'm on the ice though, you've seen me try to run." Both men removed their coats and shoes in the entrance way. Viktor paused, with his hand on the doorknob to the main room as he looked back at Yuri in his still sparkling eyes. You would never guess that they'd just had an intense eight hour training session; he still looked ready to go.

"No matter how many times we go to the rink, your skating still looks beautiful, Yuri," Viktor stroked his partner's cheek with his thumb, his fingers cradling the back of his neck. "No, you're always beautiful," he leaned in until their foreheads made contact, "but there are so many other things I haven't seen you do yet. Will you show me every beautiful side to you, Yuri?" Together, they angled their heads until their lips met halfway. It was light yet passionate, slow yet needing.

They exhaled deeply as they parted, eyes remaining closed. "I want you to see every side of me Viktor, and I want to see every side of you." Yuri's eyes shot open as he tangled his fingers in Viktor's hair, pulling him down for an open-mouthed kiss.

Viktor grabbed around Yuri's waist and flung the door open, pulling them both inside. They stumbled as they made their way through the room, panting as their lungs fought for air. It wasn't long before their legs smashed into the bed and they fell onto the mattress, Viktor on top. Yuri took this millisecond of broken contact as a chance as he practically ripped his glasses off his face and threw them onto the bedside cabinet. He then grabbed Viktor's collar and yanked him back down to his mouth.

 _Damn_ /. Yuri getting needy liked this really turned Viktor on. He had to explore more.

Viktor left Yuri's lips, with a small protesting whine coming from Yuri himself, to start focusing on his jaw. He peppered small kisses along Yuri's jawline, then down his neck once he ran out of track, as his hands crept up under Yuri's shirt. Yuri's skin tingled where Viktor's fingers made their mark.

Upon reaching Yuri's collar bone, Viktor changed course and licked the whole way up his neck, leaving a sloppy trail as Yuri tilted his head back to give Victor more access. At this moment, Viktor's fingers reached Yuri's nipples. He smirked as he pinched them, biting the side of Yuri's jaw at the same time.

Yuri let out a sound between a gasp and a moan, and _damn_ , Viktor needed to hear it again. He continued giving light nips along his jawline as he played with Yuri's hardening nipples, but he didn’t use the same course as before. This time when he reached the end, he bit and tugged on Yuri's earlobe, causing him to let out another, more forceful moan. Now he too was getting turned on.

He pushed Viktor off a little until he was straddling on his knees above him. Rushing, he forced his shirt off, getting a little caught on his head in the process, and threw it into the abyss of the dark bedroom. He tried to tug Viktor's up too but struggled even more. Viktor followed his lead and helped him to remove the shirt, tossing it also in some random direction. Both skaters were left panting from excitement.

"Umm, you know I've never done this before, right?" Yuri was suddenly worried, sure he would only disappoint a man much more experienced than himself.

"I know, we can take it slow. I'll try to make you feel as good as I can, but tell me if you want to stop, ok?" He showed that tender smile he always wore when trying to reassure Yuri. It always made him feel that everything was going to be alright.

"Right," Yuri looked directly into Viktor's eyes and leaned towards him in signal that he wanted to continue. Viktor caught on instantly and met his boyfriend halfway, engaging in a tender kiss. Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist as they both lowered back down to the bed.

It wasn't long before things heated back up. Soon, their tongues were wrestling inside each other's mouths again, spilling saliva from their lips. Neither could care though, too buzzed by adrenaline and need for contact.

Viktor wriggled his hands out from underneath Yuri; they drove back to his nipples to massage them once again with his thumbs. Viktor had developed a liking for how this made Yuri react with his light moans and shivering. This time, the tingling sensation disrupted Yuri's ability to successfully make-out, his moans disallowing him to control his own lips.

Viktor shuffled back, taking his mouth down to Yuri's left nipple, simultaneously moving his own right hand to cup Yuri's ass.

"Wha- what are you doi-!" Viktor clenched Yuri's ass and sucked on his nipple. While it still created a tingly sensation, it was a different type; almost like a tickle but much deeper. Instinctively, Yuri tangled his left leg between Viktor's.

The sensation Viktor gave Yuri led him to want to create pleasure for his partner too. Without thinking, he dug his nails into Viktor's shoulder, causing him to falter in his motions. Yuri, suddenly proud, thought he found a way to drive Viktor as crazy as he was driving him. Yuri lowered his hand to Viktors waist and scratched upwards along his spine. Viktor let out his own desire-filled moan as his head flew back. He let out a single laugh and dove straight back in to bite at the base of Yuri's neck where it meets his shoulder and sucked with much greater force than he had been using on Yuri's nipple.

"Gah!" He readjusted his wrists and drew his nails back down Viktor's back. As Yuri reached the bottom of his back, Viktor involuntarily thrusted his hips into Yuri's crotch and fell into a slow grinding rhythm, rubbing against Yuri's growing need.

Viktor moved back towards Yuri's ear. "Heeeeeh, I see you're getting in the mood," he purred before biting his earlobe again.

"I-gah- I c-could say the s-same." It was true. By this point, they were both pretty hard.

Viktor shoved his tongue back in Yuri's mouth, unzipped his jeans, and curled his fingers around the waistband of his jeans. He parted their lips and looked to Yuri, conscious that he may be about to go too far. "May I?"

"Please." 

In one swift movement, Viktor whipped off both Yuri's jeans and boxers together, discarding them to elsewhere in the room.

Viktor licked Yuri's length from base to tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth...and sucking. He then teased the tip with his tongue for some time and sucked the tip one last time to remove the beads of cum which had started forming.

Rising again, Viktor leaned towards the bedside cabinet and opened the second drawer. Yuri's dick felt cold without Viktor's mouth teasing at it, but the surprise that Viktor would so easily swallow his cum, even if it was just a little bit, was enough to prevent any reaction.

"I didn't expect anything like this to happen, but I brought some emergency supplies just in case," he pulled out a tube of lube and a string of condoms.

"V-Viktor!"

"Well... aren't you glad now that I did?" He laughed.

Yuri blushed and turned away. He was so embarrassed, not by the situation - he'd dreamed of it enough times in recent years - but because this must mean that Viktor had had the same thought at least once too.

"So ummm..." He didn't know what to say. He was really on edge and his dick was throbbing with desire. He didn't know how to encourage Viktor to get back to working his magic but _damn_ he just wanted to see this boner through.

Viktor gave out one last quick chuckle. Yuri was always so cute when he was flustered. "Is it alright for me to prepare you now?"

"Oh- okay" He was suddenly on alert. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. 

"Just turn around a little, okay?" Yuri did as instructed, placing his hands on the pillows at the head of the bed, leaving his entrance ready for Viktor.

Viktor squirted a little lube on the tip of his index finger and ran it around the ring of Yuri's anus, then slid the finger through until he reached Yuri's prostate. Yuri squirmed a little. 

"How does that feel?" 

"Strange... very strange... but not... unpleasant." 

Viktor teased at Yuri's prostate in small movements for Yuri to get accustomed to the feeling of having something inside him. Once Yuri started to relax, Viktor removed his finger and reinserted it, accompanied by his second finger. Again, he repeated his ritual, ensuring Yuri wasn't feeling any pain or discomfort, then began to stretch him with scissor movements.

"Ngh-" He clenched his teeth. 

"Does it hurt?" Viktor sounded worried. 

"N-no... just s-strange." Something was beginning to feel really good about Viktor's movements, and even though he was scared at the thought of being penetrated by Viktor's dick, he couldn't help but wonder what other sensations it could bring. Yuri knew that Viktor's dick was a little above average in girth, he'd seen it enough times at the hotspring, but his time there had also taught him that there too were men a lot larger. 

"V-Viktor... c-can you please..." He didn't need to finish his utterance, Viktor knew exactly what he meant. He had been struggling holding on himself until Yuri was ready. 

"Okay, if you're sure." He opened a condom and unrolled it along his length, then applied another coat of lube to be safe. When he had readied himself, he grabbed Yuri's hips and slid the tip of his cock into Yuri's entrance. 

"GAH!" 

"Do you want me to get out?" 

"N-NO!... J-just l-let me..." 

Viktor smirked, he knew by his reaction that Yuri was craving just as much as he was. He bent himself over just enough that his arm could reach around Yuri, using the tips of his fingers to stroke along Yuri's hard, beading length.

"Nyh-" Yuri shuddered at the contact. 

"It's okay, whenever you're ready." He may have said that, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold out himself; he'd wasted enough time helping Yuri to prepare and just wanted to get inside him.

"Okay... I'm ready." 

Viktor slowly buried the rest of his dick in Yuri's hole.

"GYUH!" That moan was the sound of angels singing to Viktor, and wow, how he wished to hear it again. He commenced slow thrusting, basking in the sensation of Yuri's tight hole engulfing his dick. 

At the same time, the feeling of Viktor's length teasing at Yuri's prostate released sparks of arousal in the pit of Yuri's stomach. One hand flew back to grab at the base of his own dick and he started rubbing it to the same rhythm of Viktor's godly hips.

As both of them felt their need growing, they sped up their movements in sync, both aiming for their climax. The room became humid with their hot, heavy breaths and sweaty bodies spicing up even the air around them. 

"V-Viktor!... I-I think... I'm go-gonna.... come!" He struggled out his words, almost too drunk on Viktor to speak. 

"J-just a... l-little bit... l-longer!" 

"V-Viktor I!" 

"Y-Yuri!"

With a loud moan, Yuri squirted onto the sheets as both men reached their climax. Viktor reached a glorious orgasm that couldn't compare to any past lover, sending a shocking sensation down his length and into his stomach. Yuri's, on the other hand, flooded over his whole body, leaving him as nothing more than putty curled up in Viktor's arms as they fell to the bed, avoiding Yuri's spillage. They laid there for a while as they softened, panting vigorously.

"I-I didn't expect it to... feel like... that." Yuri confessed.

"Heh, I don't think I've ever felt it quite like that before myself." In that moment, Viktor thanked all the stars and the moons that he'd made the decision to chase Yuri.

 

\---------------------------------------------

"Do you feel better now, Yuri?" Viktor asked, towel drying his hair. Both decided a shower was due after catching their breath. Viktor had his first as Yuri had trouble walking, after which he then assisted his boyfriend to the bathroom. He had offered to help Yuri wash, but he was embarrassed by the situation and insisted Viktor just get dressed instead.

"Well, I feel cleaner." Yuri couldn't exactly say he was feeling much better physically; while able to stand, his knees still trembled as he stood.

"Heheh, after some sleep you'll be okay.” To that, both men looked to the bed, sheets messed, "but... I don't think it would be a good idea to use this bed tonight."

"You... can come sleep in my room with me... if you like," Yuri offered, avoiding eye contact. He had to admit that after what they just did, it would sound silly to say he was still nervous about the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Viktor, although it was the truth. On the other hand, the prospect excited him too; thinking that once they get back to Hasetsu, sleeping together could be a normal thing.

Viktor thought about Yuri's offer for a moment. “Well... would you be ok with that?" He understood that being the anxious person he was, Yuri would probably have a worry or two about the situation, and the fact that Yuri was looking around the room as he asked was a clear indication that this was true. Even though he would jump at the chance, he didn't want to put too much on his partner.

"Y-yes. I want you to sleep in my room, Viktor." This time, he sounded more resolved, so Viktor of course agreed. Both of them were looking forward to the night ahead, and though neither said it, the smiles they gave each other told enough.

Neither man got much sleep that night. Neither spoke for most of it, they just simply embraced each other, enjoying the company and taking in the other's scent.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The next day, they headed back to the rink for their last day of practice before moving on to Saint Petersburgh where they'd planned to stay in Viktor's apartment to prepare for the competition in Moscow. Yuri was still feeling a little off balance but certainly didn't want to miss his last chance to skate with his friends so he went out to the ice as if everything was normal.

Yuri leaned against the side of the rink, catching his breath. He'd just fallen as he tried to land a triple lutz. In fact he'd barely made it off the ground; it looked more like a dive than a jump.

"Yuri, are you okay? You look really shaky today. If I didn't know any better, I would've said you got lucky last night!" Phichit giggled as he glided passed Yuri.

"Wh-what makes you say that!?" Yuri stuttered out almost in a yell. Just like that, his face burned deep red and he became all flustered, waving his hands around and breaking a sweat.

"Hmmmmm?" Phichit stopped next to him, his finger on his chin and a grin on his face as he considered Yuri's reaction, glancing over to Viktor who had yet to take to the ice. "Oh, I see."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my best friend Clockworkswan for betaing this for me, it would probably be awful without you XD If anyone here likes Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments you need to check her out!
> 
> Also, I'd like to credit the following article for giving me so much information to do with M/M sex during my research (seriously, I knew nothing about M/M sex other than what I'd read in manga so if anyone reading this needs help with it go check it out!) http://faithfulreader.livejournal.com/13008.html


End file.
